


After Midnight

by LacieDayParade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieDayParade/pseuds/LacieDayParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's no wonder that, therefore, their fractured hearts beat at almost the same time. It's not perfect, but it works. - Gayness of the Dirk/Jake variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

Dirk's favourite time is that when everyone else in the world, however few of them there may be, is asleep. There's something calming about being the only person awake. Alive. It makes him feel serene. Jake's favourite time is that when everyone else in the world, however may of them there may be, is awake. There's something calming about not being the only person awake. Alive. It makes him feel serene.

When he's awake, Dirk logs on to Trollian, using the viewport to watch Jake sleep. He'd never tell the other boy he does, or that when he's sleeping, Jake looks adorable. It's just not done. When he's awake, Jake logs onto Pesterchum, talking to his friends, Roxy, Jane and especially Dirk. He'd never tell the other boy, but Jake has more than a little crush on him, and that he thinks he's cute. It's just not done.

Dirk is terribly isolated. He lives alone in his bro's old apartment, with only the robots for company. Jake is terribly isolated. He lives alone in his Nan's old island, with only the creatures for company.

So it's no wonder they always confide in each other. Dirk about the apocalypse, Jake about his grandmother.

And it's no wonder that, therefore, their fractured hearts beat at almost the same time. It's not perfect, but it works.

And that's all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based around some key words, which were: cute, adorable, apocalypse, serene and isolation.  
> Dedicated to Mel.


End file.
